Freudian Slip
by Moon Miko
Summary: Akane gets sent to a Psychiatrist's office for some confidence issues, but with her confidence will come some unexpected changes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones I create. So I do not own Ranma ½.

Akane waited outside of the Psychiatrist's office nervously. She had never been to one of these places before, and so far she didn't like it. The receptionist seemed cold with her rolling eyed glance and the bored tone she used when asking, "How may I help you?" Her anxiety only worsened with the only sound in the sparse green room coming from a ticking wall clock.

Every so often Akane would look up at the door to the Doctor's office that she was sent to. She kept fiddling with the edge of her school uniform as she waited to be called into the doctor's main office. Akane had sat in the waiting room for fifteen minutes, an eternity, when the door to the doctor's office opened to reveal an old man with wispy white hair and a permanent glower on his face.

He scrunched his face while looking at his clipboard, "Tendou, Akane?" He then looked around the empty waiting room, looking at everything but Akane. She stood up with a sigh and walked into his office. The Doctor closed the door, put on his half moon glasses, and gave her an evaluating gaze. Ushering her to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs in his office he asked in a low gravely voice, "Now my dear, what brought you here to see me today?"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. This is my first time coming to a doctor's office of this…kind." She said not quite knowing how to put her thoughts into words.

The doctor gave an understanding nod and sat in another overstuffed chair across from Akane. "Why don't you start from the beginning? What happened at the start of your day?"

Akane twiddled her fingers wondering where to begin. "This morning could not have started out worse. It wasn't just bad, it was terrible. It all started when Kasumi, that's my eldest sister, said she was too sick to make breakfast. She said something about coming down with a cold and needing to see a doctor. Even with a cold my sister always seems to keep that bright smile on her face."

Akane's eyes stare fixated at a point of the room far away from the doctor as she continues. "So I volunteered to do the cooking for a while. Kasumi's face turned a little green, but it had to be because of her cold. Nabiki, that's my other sister, ran out the door saying something about emergency meetings and money to be made."

Akane's eyes grew sad, "I tried really hard. I did! I only burned through half of the sink, five pots, and fourteen spoons. The stuff wasn't even moving or glowing like radio active waste when I finished with it." The doctor made a couple of notes on his clipboard as akane's eyes hardened with anger, "but would Ranma eat it? No! He said something about training to go without food for a while and ran off. That idiot, as if I want him to eat my food. So I threw the pan at him."

The doctor paused for a moment at Akane's confession of throwing a pan of food at some person named Ranma. He then looked down to his clipboard to see why Akane was referred to his office. "Akane, it says here that you came to my office because you have some self esteem issues. Who exactly referred you to my office?"

"Honestly, our principal thought it would be a good idea." Akane's voice began to rise, "If Ranma would have just ate my cooking without saying stuff in front of all our friends about how much better his food and body are from mine then I wouldn't have had to mallet him out of the room."

The doctor jotted some more notes onto his clipboard and then asked, "So this Ranma, do you believe he is better than you?"

Akane bristled, "Of course he isn't better! I could do anything that jerk can do if I only had the chance."

The good doctor's ears seemed to perk up at that statement. "Oh you could now could you?"

Akane nodded solemnly. "Ranma and I are martial artists, but he won't take me seriously. He always says something about not being able to hit girls, but the jerk always fights with other martial artists like Shampoo and Ukyou without holding back."

The doctor seemed to consider something before nodding to himself. "Young lady, you say that this Ranma lad doesn't respect you enough because you are a women correct?"

Akane blinked and thought about it. "Well, I guess that could be part of it," she said not too sure about where the doctor was going with this. The doctor was only half listening as he began searching for something behind his desk. "I don't know how you could help me with a problem like that though doctor."

Before Akane could react the doctor pulled out a thermos of water and splashed her with it. Akane spluttered for a minute and then yelled, "What did you do that for?!" She stopped her rampage suddenly, hearing her voice had dropped an octave and that her school uniform didn't seem to fit as well as it used to. She then looked down and noticed that some things she was used to seeing had gone missing. Her face began to turn white and she choked out in her new unusal voice, "What did you do to me?"

The doctor stood in front of her and with a wide grin on his face said, "It is as the great Doctor Freud said, 'Women suffer from Penis envy.' Now you won't have a reason to envy that young Saotome lad."

Akane's mind took a second to process what the Psychiatrist said and she did the only thing she could do….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Author's notes:

This is just an idea I had floating around in my head. If it gets good enough reviews then I'll put up a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of Ranma 1/2.

//Previously on Freudian Slip, Akane realized the doctor turned her into a man. How is this supposed to help her with confidence?//

After opening and closing her mouth in a silent scream for the next five minutes Akane began to glare sinisterly at the doctor, "What have you done to me you oaf?" She all but screamed.

The Doctor posed with one finger pointed towards the ceiling and another hand on his waist, totally uncharacteristic of what he looked like when Akane first came into his office, "This is the normal prescription of non-medicine medication that most of my female patients receive!"

Akane's eye began to twitch, "What do you mean by non-medication medication…and that other people receive this?"

The doctor then resumed the glower he had when Akane first entered the office, "You see, many psychiatrists give prescriptions for people with confidence issues, depression, and other problems, but the side effects of the medications can leave you with far worse problems. At least this way, there is only one minor side effect."

"You call this a minor side effect?!" Akane says showing her point by pounding on her now masculine chest.

"Now now sir, everything is under control," said the doctor, missing the wince Akane made when being called sir. "Most of my female patients go through this procedure to gain confidence, and I have found it works the best of all medications I could give with more lasting results!"

Akane nearly fell over when she heard the part about lasting results. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'now I'm going to be stuck like this forever just like Ranma!' She was so caught up in her own dilemma that she ignored the doctor as he reached for a cup of cold water and splashed it on her. The change, much like Ranma's when he is hit with cold water, was immediate. Akane looked down and then hugged herself, not caring how cold or wet she was now.

The doctor then explained matter of factly, "As you can see, the process is reversed with cold water. So this little change only occurs when you are hit with warm or hot water." He then gave her a stern glare, "Many patients have found this technique to help them with their problems. Give it some time and I'm sure you will be able to solve at least your confidence issue."

Akane, being back to her normal self began to beg the doctor, "Sir please, can't you just keep me normal and give me some other type of medication? I don't want to turn into a boy."

The Doctor paused at her pleading, "Why in heavens name would you not want to be a boy? They're obviously better at everything like cooking, cleaning, martial arts."

Akane, forgetting that she had been a boy just seconds earlier argued, "Because they're all perverts! All boys think about are girls girls girls, and they aren't better at everything."

The doctor gave Akane a calculating look, "Then let's make a deal," he began, "I have the permanent cure to the hot water boy curse you just received." Akane opened her mouth to ask for it and the doctor held up his hand to silence her, "You will only receive this cure if after the next week you decide that this truly isn't helping you. So, shall I make your appointment for the same time next week?"

Akane weighed her options. On the one hand, how many times could she get hit with hot water in public? But then there was the main thing, who would want to turn into a boy? "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea!" said the doctor perturbed that someone didn't believe in his technique. "You just have to give it time. Besides, what bad can happen during one week?"

Akane took another moment and began to think, 'Well it can't be that bad right?' She slowly began to nod her head and the doctor took that as his cue to look at his watch.

"Ah looks like you are out of time," he stated, "I shall see you this time next week." The doctor ushered her out of his office and closed the door behind him.

On the walk home Akane came to the conclusion that she had to tell someone about her hot water curse. Someone understanding, someone patient, someone other than Ranma. She opened the door to her house and heard Kasumi, sniffling with her oncoming cold, come towards the door.

"Ah Akane," she said between blowing her nose, "I'm glad to see you home."

"Is there anyone else here Kasumi?" asked Akane.

"No, Uncle Saotome and father went to the Bar. Nabiki and her friends are out, said something about cleaning out somebody. Must be some kind of house cleaning service she does," Akane sweat dropped at how oblivious her sister was, "and Ranma is at the Cat Café trying to get Cologne to teach him something."

Akane sighed relieved, "Kasumi, I have something very important to tell you," she began. "You see, I went to a Psychiatrist today."

Kasumi looked at her worriedly, "Why ever would you go there? You didn't destroy another squad of boys wanting to date you again did you?" She lead Akane into the kitchen and poured two cups of hot tea.

Akane sat down and began to squirm under her sister's gaze, "No Kasumi, I just hit Ranma with my mallet and the principal thought it would be best if I went to see the psychiatrist." Kasumi was visibly relieved to hear that only Ranma was malleted. Akane took a sip from her tea, "I gained a huge problem during my trip to the psychiatrist's office though." Kasumi nodded her head telling Akane to continue. Akane, thinking a demonstration would be better, poured some of the hot tea over her head triggering her new curse.

Kasumi blinked once, twice, and then a third time before breaking into a huge smile. "Why Akane, I didn't know you went to see MY psychiatrist," she said upending her hot tea over her own head. Akane was left dumbfounded as her sweet, serene, feminine older sister turned into an overly pretty man.

///Authors note: Yes I know it is a bit cliché for Akane to turn into a man, but I'm hoping that this fanfic is original enough to continue. I could be wrong though, which is where your reviews come in. Is it good? Bad? Does it need changing?///


End file.
